Sarah West's Character Alphabet
A: Anastasia (Movie title of the same name), Ariel (Little Mermaid, 1989 version), Alice (Alice in Wonderland, 1951 version), Anna (Frozen), Andy Panda (Walter Lantz cartoons), Archibald Snatcher, Aurora (Sleeping Beauty, 1959 version), Annet Myer, Amy Lawrence (Tom Sawyer, 2000 version), Anna Banana (Rainbow Rangers), April (Glitter Force) B: Basil (The Great Mouse Detective), Belle (Beauty and The Beast, 1991 version), Becky Thatcter (Tom Sawyer, 2000 version), Mew Berry (Tokyo Mew Mew), Bing Bong (Inside Out) C: Cure Flora (Go! Princess Pretty Cure), Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), Cinderella (Movie title of The same name, 1950 version), Charlotte (The Princess and The Frog), Copper (The Fox and The Hound), Chilly Willy, Coco (Mermaid Melody), Chloe (Glitter Force), Clara (Glitter Force Doki Doki) D: Dorie Goodwyn (Magical DoReMi), Dr. Dawson (Great Mouse Detective), Dumbo (same name as the movie, 1941 version), and Danny Dog E: Ellie Craft (Magical DoReMi), Elsa (Frozen), Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron), Emily Holmes (Glitter Force), Eris (2003 Sinbad Film), Espio The Chameleon (Sonic), Emily (Glitter Force) F: Faloo (The Rescuers Down Under), Fievel (An American Tail), Fangface, Fine (Fushigiboshi no Futagohime) G: Giselle (Enchanted), Glenda (Petite Princess Yucie) H: Horace N. Buggy (Woody Woodpecker, 1941 cartoon), Heloise (JTS), Honoka Yukishiro (Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart), Hanon (Mermaid Melody), Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective), Haruhi Suzumiya (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya), Huck Finn (Tom Sawyer, 2000), Harold The Clown (1940 Macy's Parade), Hime Shirayuki (HappinessCharge PreCure) I: Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew), Ichika Usami (KiraKira Pretty Cure a La Mode), Iona (Happiness Charge PreCure) J: Joy (Superbook, 1981 version), Jasmine (Aladdin, 1992 version), Jake (The Rescuers Down Under), Jimmy Two Shoes K: Kanade Minamino (Suite Pretty Cure), Kagome (Inuyasha), Karen (Mermaid Melody), Karen Minazuki (Yes Pretty Cure 5 GoGo), Kelsey (Glitter Force) L: Luchia (Mermaid Melody), Lily (Glitter Force), Love Momozono (Fresh Pretty Cure), Lady (Lady and The Tramp), Lisa Fox M: Momoko (Wedding Peach), Merida (Brave), Marie (The Aristocats), Minto Aizawa (Tokyo Mew Mew), Marianne (Strange Magic), Mirai Asahina (Maho Girls Pretty Cure), Maid Marian (Robin Hood, 1973 version), Mirabelle Haywood (Magical DoReMi), Mai Mishou (Futari Wa Pretty Cure: Splash Star), Mulan (same name as the movie title, 1998 version), Maya (Glitter Force Doki Doki), MacKenzie (Glitter Force Doki Doki), Megumi Aino, Meirin (Ask Dr Rin.), Miguel Rivera (Coco) N: Nozomi Yumehara (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go), Nala (Lion King), Noel (Mermaid Melody), Nowi, Natalie (Glitter Force Doki Doki) O: Osaka (Azumanga Daioh), Odette (Swan Princess), Oliver (Oliver and Company), Overdrive Ostritch P: Penny (The Rescuers), Purin Fon (Tokyo Mew Mew), Pooch The Pup (Walter Lantz cartoons, 1932 to 1933), Pongo and Perdita (101 Dalmatians, 1961 version), Pinocchio (same name as the movie, 1940 version), Pete Pony, Princess Shokora (Wario Land 4) Q: Queen Primrose (Tangled), R: Retasu Midorikawa (Tokyo Mew Mew), Rapunzel (Tangled), Rikka/Rachel (Glitter Force/Doki Doki Pretty Cure), Reanne Griffith (Magical DoReMi), Roll Light (Mega Man), Reggie (Free Birds), Rayman, Rina (Mermaid Melody) S: Sailor Moon (Same name as the anime manga), Seira (Mermaid Melody), Snow White (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs, 1937 version), Space Mouse, Speckles (Dino King) and Suketoudara (Puyo Puyo) T: Tiana (The Princess and The Frog), Tom Sawyer (Same name as the movie title, 2000 MGM version), Tsubomi Hanasaki (Heartcatch Pretty Cure), Todd (The Fox and The Hound), Tom Majors (Chaotic) U: Urara Kasugano (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!) V: Vixey (The Fox and The Hound) W: Woody Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker cartoons, 1940 to 2017), Wendy Darling (Peter Pan, 1953 version) X: Xiao (RWBY) Y: Yuko Omori (Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!), Yukari Kotozume (KiraKira Pretty Cure a La Mode) Z: Zakuro Fujiwara (Tokyo Mew Mew) Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:GoAnimate V1 Wikia Category:Sarah West's stuff